Anger and Understanding
by Warwulf
Summary: It all started when a malfunctioning machine swapped their personalities for a while. Kururu and Dororo start to understand each other and it leads to both anger and understanding...and maybe something more. It's better than it sounds. I guess. KururuXDororo. Disclaimer: I do not own Sgt. Frog in any way.
1. Forgotten

**AN: Hi! I was trying to write a pairing fic for Sgt. Frog, but I didn't really know who to write about, so I used Dororo and Kururu because 1) They're my fav characters 2) They both have emotional issues. Mostly reason two…Yay for having issues! The name in parenthesis is the person the story is following at the moment. So…yeah…I wrote this at like one in the morning. I want to apologize in advance for any OOC characters, but if its either Kururu or Dororo, they're supposed to be a bit OOC.**

**Rated T for stuff and because most cool stories are rated T.**

**Warning: Mild violence and random stuff.**

* * *

(Dororo)

Dororo was watching the rest of the A.R.M.P.I.T. platoon from the ceiling. They had forgotten about him again. He decided to join in. He dropped down from the ceiling in front of everyone.

"Hello eeryone!" He said.

Keroro kept talking as if he wasn't there. Dororo could feel his trauma switch begin to turn.

"W-why…" He whispered, going into trauma mode.

"So, anyway, that's my new plan!" Keroro said

"I'm not going through with that! That's the worst plan I ever heard!" Giroro yelled.

"Hey, Dororo, when did you get here?" Keroro asked.

Apparently, no one had noticed him. Dororo went to the corner and cried. They always forgot him. Always.

"Ku ku ku." Kururu laughed, "He came out of the ceiling a few minutes ago, but you all ignored him."

Dororo looked up, surprised that anyone would notice him. He started to come out of trauma mode, when he remembered that, even though Kururu noticed, he said nothing which meant that he was trying to ignore him. Trauma. Trauma. Trauma.

"Oh." Keroro said, "Well, we're done with our meeting anyway, so let's go."

Everyone filed out of the room, leaving Dororo in the corner. He wondered why everyone seemed to forget him after two seconds. He thought about the letter from Keron that arrived a few days ago. It said: 'Greetings A.R.M.P.I.T. platoon. The sales on the platoons products are skyrocketing. Though, the creepy yellow one isn't selling so well, and no one seems to know who the blue ninja is. Keep up the good work.'

Even all of Keron forgot him. Of course, Kururu had taken the letter and poked/stabbed it until it was unrecognizable, and it flipped Dororos trauma switch, making him cry in a corner. Dororo wished that he would be noticed and that he wouldn't cry so much.

"Ku ku kuu." Kururu said, coming into the room again, "Hey, Dororo, want to help me test my new invention?"

Dororo couldn't believe it. Someone remembered that he was here! Without thinking, he agreed and went to Kururus lab.

"Okay, ku ku ku, step up here." Kururu said, motioning toward a small circular platform.

Dororo stood there, glad that he was being included in something. By the time he realized that there was a high chance of dying, it was too late.

"Wait, Kururu!" He shouted, as the beam from a machine hit him.

Unfortunately, the machine malfunctioned and Kururu was standing a bit too close too. There was a bright flash of light, then an extremely loud explosion.

(Giroro)

There was an explosion from Kururus lab. Giroro, Keroro, and Tamama ran down to see what it was. There was smoke coming from the lab. They went inside to find Kururu and Dororo lying on the floor with scraps of metal and severed wires strewn around. Kururus glasses were completely shattered, but they still couldn't see his eyes.

The three ran over, fearing that the two were dead. Luckily, they were breathing. Keroro, Giroro, and Tamama took them to the infirmary.

* * *

**AN: Don't forget to click the blue button under this chapter. Click it…or I'll hunt you down and make you press it.**


	2. Silent

**AN: Here's chapter two! Don't forget to review. Hey…that rhymed…Anyway, I finished chapter two! I think this chapter is weird.**

* * *

(Kururu)

Kururu woke up in the infirmary two hours later. He felt fine, so he got up, put his swirly glasses on, and went outside. He saw some nice flowers and went to water them.

"What are you doing to the flowers?" Natsumi asked, "Are you tuning them into evil plant things?"

"What?" Kururu said, "I was just watering them. I didn't want them to wilt, so…"

"Just get away from the flowers." Natsumi said.

Kururu went back inside the base. He didn't know why Natsumi had gotten angry. He was just watering plants.

(Dororo)

Dororo woke up and looked around. He noticed that Kururu wasn't there. He got up and wandered into Kururus lab. It was still messy and broken. He took one look at the mess, and started to piece it back together. Surprisingly, he knew just how to fix everything.

"Dororo?" Someone said from behind him.

"Doro doro," Dororo said, "What do you want?"

"What are you doing?" The someone said.

Dororo turned around. He saw that it was Giroro.

"Fixing the lab." Dororo replied, "Hold this, Doro doro doro."

He handed a wire to Giroro.

"What's this?" He asked.

"Clicky-poo." Dororo said, pressing a button.

Giroro was immediately electrocuted and fried.

"What was that for?" He shouted angrily when he got up.

"Doro doro doro." Dororo laughed, "Now, get out of the lab."

(No one)

Giroro came running to Keroro.

"There's something wrong with Dororo!" He said.

Natumi came down to the base.

"What did Kururu do to the flowers, Stupid Frog?" She said.

"Wh-what?" Keroro said.

"I think I know, doro doro doro." Dororo said, appearing.

Suddenly, everyone realized that Kururu was in the corner holding a little pink flower in a small pot.

"It seems that Kururu and I switched personalities." Dororo said.

"Y-you all didn't notice me till now?" Kururu said.

Nobody said anything.

"I noticed." Dororo said, "Anyway, I'll fix the lab and find a way to get us back to normal. Keep Kururu locked up somewhere for now, doro doro doro."

Dororo went back to the lab. Kururu sat there, tending to his flower.

"That is so weird." Keroro said, staring at him.

"I never thought I'd see Kururu so…nice." Giroro said, also staring.

"It's so wrong!" Tamama said.

Natsumi left the three frogs staring at Kururu.

"What?" Kururu asked.

"Nothing!" The three frogs shouted together.

At the end of the day, Dororo went home. Kururu stayed at the base.

"Hi Dororo!" Koyuki greeted.

"Meh." Dororo said.

(Koyuki)

Koyuki was very confused. Dororo never acted like this.

"What's wrong Dororo?" She asked.

"Nothing." Dororo answered.

Koyuki was slightly worried until Natsumi called and told her about it.

(Kururu)

Kururu stayed at the base. The next day, Dororo came and worked on the lab. Kururu, however, was in the ceiling. Why did they forget him? Now he knew how Dororo usually felt. As much as Dororo wanted to be noticed, he was shy and had childhood trauma. This was just how Dororos are. It was just as bad as being disliked by everyone. Maybe it was worse. At least the others paid attention to Kururu.

(Dororo)

Dororo could understand how Kururu felt now. No one liked Kururu because of his personality, but he couldn't help it. That was how Kululus are supposed to be. Secretly though, Kururu only wanted to be liked. This was not any better than how Dororo felt when he was forgotten. Sigh. I might even be worse. At least the others treated Dororo like a friend sometimes.

Dororo finished building and fixing the lab. Now that the machine was fixed, he could get Kururu and himself back to normal. He got Kururu (who was in the ceiling where Dororo hid) and activated the machine. This time, the machine worked. Kururu and Dororo went back to normal. Er…as normal as they were before.

Dororo was glad that he was back to being himself.

"Well, ku ku ku, it seems that you were able to fix the machine." Kururu said, "This outcome was interesting. The machine was meant to copy your personality, but it switched ours instead. Ku ku ku. Intersting."

"Hey, Kururu, I think I know you better now." Dororo said.

"I know you better too, but I don't care. Ku ku ku." Kururu said, walking away.

Dororos trauma a switch was almost flipped, but he was determined to get Kururu to show his feelings. He went after him. Kururu was busy "making up" for the things he did the other day by killing the flower. Dororo tried not to cry as he walked up.

"So, do you want to talk about your feelings?" Dororo asked.

"No." Kururu said, "I'm not a hippie. Ku ku."

Try to understand. Try to understand. Kururu can be so mean though.

"People can express their feelings without being hippies." Dororo said.

"Well you're a hippie." He said.

"W-well…" Dororo said, "WELL AT LEAST I HAVE FRIENDS YOU UNLIKABLE CREEPER!"

Kururu stood there, an unreadable expression on his face. As soon as the words left his mouth, Dororo regretted them.

"Ku…ku….." Kururu choked out, trying to laugh it off.

Kururu couldn't laugh it off, and he walked dejectedly back to his lab. Dororo tried to apologize, but the door was closed in his face and locked.

(Kururu)

'I am an unlikable creeper aren't I?' Kururu thought sadly.

Although he knew how Dororo felt now, he couldn't help but be mean. It was part of being Kururu. He really was unlikable. None of his platoon-mates liked him and no one on Keron liked him either. He had heard it all before, but it actually hurt when Dororo said it. He didn't know why, but the words cut. Deeply and painfully. He slumped in his chair and did something Kururu never, ever, did. He cried, silently so no one could hear.

* * *

**AN: Hope you guys liked it. I wrote it like this because in one episode of the anime, Kururu said he just wanted to be loved. So…yeah…Please review…or else. Kuu ku ku...**


	3. Fiend or Friend

**AN: Yay! Chapter three! I hope you guys review…for your sakes.**

(Dororo)

After standing there for two minutes, Dororo knocked on the door. Nothing. He pounded on the door. Nothing. He decided to use his skills as a ninja to get in. He was extremely careful not to activate any hidden traps or alarms. It was simple because he had fixed the lab and knew where things were. He crawled through the ceiling and dropped down to the floor behind Kururu. He was completely silent, but Kururu noticed him anyway.

"Go away." Kururu said, something odd in his voice.

"I'm sorry." Dororo said, "I didn't mean…"

"You were right." Kururu said, cutting him off, "Now leave."

That's when Dororo noticed that the usually stoic sergeant major was crying.

"But…" Dororo said.

"Leave." Kururu said.

As Dororo left, Kururu quietly said, "I'm sorry too."

Dororo hesitated for a moment, but kept going. He could tell that his presence would only make things worse right now.

(Kururu)

The following day, Kururu was building something for Keroros latest plan. He could already tell that it was going to fail like all of his other plans. He still felt somewhat…sad? Irritated? Depressed?…but he still built it. When he was finished, he called the rest of the platoon to his lab. He hadn't felt like leaving the lab the entire day. By the time they got there with Angol Mois, Keroro had changed his mind and said that he would postpone plans for now. Kururu was not in the mood for this today. Especially after yesterday.

No one actually liked him. They just kept him around because he was so smart, and now, they really didn't have a use for him for a while. Normally, he would get him back by doing something underhanded and sneaky, but Kururu was angry. More than angry. Angry didn't even _begin_ to describe it. Kururu actually punched Keroro in the face. Right after, a gun was being pointed at his head by Giroro.

"What do you think you're doing?" Giroro asked, holding the gun.

Keroro jumped up, "What was that for?"

Kururu didn't answer. He was so angry, a long jagged crack appeared on his glasses. Everyone, even Giroro, took a step back.

"I would appreciate it if you all left." Kururu said calmly, but with killing intent lacing each word, "Ku…ku…ku…"

(Dororo)

Of course, the platoon forgot Dororo again, but he was watching from the ceiling. Maybe they wouldn't forget him so much if he wasn't always in the ceiling. Dororo had seen angry Kururu before, but this was beyond angry. The others practically ran out of the room. Dororo stayed in the ceiling though. He saw Kururu switch his cracked glasses for a new pair, though he did it so fast, Dororo couldn't see his eyes.

Dororo decided against coming down, but didn't move. Kururu started building something new. When he was done, Dororo almost went down, but remembered that: Angry Kururu = Destructive/Horrible Invention. When Kururu was angry, no one wanted to be near him. There was only one other time when the platoon had seen him angry and…let's just say it didn't end well, and he was only mad for about a minute. It was different from irritated, frustrated, or annoyed Kururu. It was a lot worse.

Dororo flinched when the new laser thing was lifted up to the ceiling, but relaxed when it was lowered. Then Dororo went to alert Keroro, which he should have done earlier.

"Keroro!" He called when he reached the main part of the base.

There was only a small noise from the wall. Dororo went to check it out, and was grabbed and pulled in the wall.

"Shhhh! Dororo, it's us." Keroro said before the ninja could yell.

"Why are you all in this secret room?" Dororo asked, looking at Keroro, Giroro, Tamama, and Angol Mois.

"We're hiding from Kururu." Tamama said, "We all remember last time don't we? Corporal Giroro got his butt whooped."

"You did too!" Giroro almost shouted defensively.

"Quiet." Dororo warned, "Kururu finished a laser or something."

A noise was being heard from outside that sounded somewhat like "Ku ku ku". Everyone in the room fell silent, holding their breath.

"Looks like they're hiding." Kururu said, "Kuu ku ku, I'll find them eventually."

When he'd gone, Keroro spoke, "Whew, that was a close one. Why is he so mad anyway?"

"I think it's mostly my fault." Dororo said, "I didn't mean to, but I called him an…um…unlikable creeper."

"And there was that personality mix up." Tamama said.

"Well, way to go Dororo. Now you've put our lives at risk." Keroro said, "Wait…who were we talking about again?"

"Me!" Dororo cried.

"Right." Keroro said.

"I'll go apologize again." Dororo said, "Maybe he'll let the rest of you go."

"No!" Tamama said, "If you go out there, you might never come back."

"You wouldn't notice the difference if I _did_ or _didn't_ come back." Dororo said quietly, stepping out of the small room.

He found Kururu in the hallway, muttering to himself.

"…only mad at myself…should shoot myself…not liked anyway…" Dororo heard.

This made Dororo feel like shooting himself too. He usually cared about people and was kind. He shouldn't have said that; even if it was someone like Kururu. He saw Kururu point the laser at his own head half-heartedly, then lower it.

"Kururu." Dororo said.

The yellow frog turned around, aiming the laser at Dororo.

"Ku ku ku." Kururu said, "Don't move. One blast from this will blow you into a billion little tiny pieces. Ku ku kuu."

"I'm sorry Kururu." Dororo said.

"I know you are." Kururu said, "But it doesn't make me want to shoot you any less. Ku ku ku."

"I shouldn't have said that and, besides, it's not true." Dororo said, earning a slightly confused look from Kururu, "I consider you a friend, Kururu."

**AN: Awwwww. :3 Okay, press the blue button and I'll spare your life…I mean you'll live…I mean you'll have a longer life. Yeah, that's what I mean…**


	4. Concerned?

**AN: Yay for all the reviews! Thanks, now I don't have to kil- er make you review. Yeah. That's what I meant. Anyway, here's chapter four. Dororo dies. Just kidding. And, the story continues...here!**

* * *

(Kururu)

Dororo stepped forward, but Kururu didn't shoot him. Kururu didn't move, but he didn't quite believe him.

"Oh, really?" Kururu asked, voice full of doubt.

"Yes." Dororo said, now only two feet away from Kururu.

"I don't think I believe you." Kururu told him, finger pressing lightly on the trigger but not firing.

"It's true." Dororo insisted, "Why else would I come out when you're angry and holding a laser?"

"To save your real friends." Kururu said.

"They're horrible friends." Dororo said, "They don't even remember to include me in anything, and Keroro is the cause of my childhood trauma."

Kururu wasn't really mad anymore, even though he wanted to be. Still, he was irritated, and he didn't lower the laser. By now, the tip of it was just an inch away from Dororos face. Dororo reached out to take the weapon, and Kururu let him. As soon as the weapon left his hand, the rest of the platoon came out of hiding.

(Dororo)

"Get him!" Keroro shouted.

Kururu was tackled and a gun was pointed at his head. His fell off and skidded across the floor. Kururus eyes were shut and he was muttering "My glasses, my glasses". Dororo was holding the laser and now it was his turn to be angry. It reminded him of the time he was trying to make friends on Keorn when they were little and Keroro came and ruined it. This time, instead of the trauma switch, something more like an anger switch was flipped. The usually kind blue ninja aimed the laser at his friends.

"That is it!" Dororo said, "Why do you have to ruin everything, Keroro? It's like you ruin everything on purpose. You even ruined my childhood!"

"W-w…Hey, Dororo, when did you get here?" Keroro said, earning a glare from Giroro.

"He's holding a weapon! How stupid are you?" Giroro yelled.

"Maybe we should back away…real slow…" Tamama said.

Keroro, Tamama, and Giroro ran for the second time that day. Kururu was on the floor searching for his glasses. Dororo picked them up and handed them to him. Kururu took them and put them on. Dororos anger switch turned off.

(Keroro)

'Geez, what was wrong with them today?' Keroro thought as he ran. They stopped when they got to the living room in the house.

"You idiot." Giroro said, "This wouldn't have happened if you'd kept your mouth shut."

"Today is terrible." Tamama said, "I want to go home."

"I didn't ruin his childhood." Keroro said.

"You kind of did, sergeant." Tamama said.

"Well how was I supposed to know he'd be mad about it?" Keroro said, "You're usually the one with anger issues."

"What did you say?" Tamama asked.

"Nothing!" Keroro said, not wanting to be chased off again.

"Hi, sarge." Fuyuki said as he walked in, "What are you doing?"

"Fuyuki!" Keroro greeted, "Today was horrible. Kururu was angry and he was going to kill us and even Dororo got mad at us."

"Actually, he was only mad at you." Giroro muttered.

"So you're up here because they're mad at you?" Fuyuki asked, "Well, did you apologize?"

"Apologize for what? They were the ones being mean to me." Keroro said, looking at Fuyuki, "…you can't make me! If I go down there I might as well be committing suicide!"

"Well I'll go down there." He said, walking toward the base.

Keroro protested, but ended up going with Fuyuki. They went down to the base to find the weapon lying on the floor and Dororo and Kururu nowhere in sight.

"Well, looks like they're not here. Let's go." Keroro said.

Fuyuki kept walking though. Keroro realized that he was going to Kururus lab. He tried to stop him, but failed. Soon, they were in front of the entrance. Keroro did not think this was a good idea at all. He was too young to die!

"What do you want?" Kururu asked through a speaker.

"I'm sorry for whatever I did!" Keroro said, "Please don't kill me!"

"Why would I do that?" Kururu asked.

"So you're not going to kill me?" Keroro said hopefully.

"I didn't say that." Kururu replied.

"But it was Dororo that made you mad." Keroro said.

"Hey!" Dororos voice said from inside.

"Dororo! You're alive." Keroro said.

"No thanks to you." Dororo said, sounding like he was going into trauma mode.

"So can we go now, Fuyuki?" He asked.

"Um, I guess." Fuyuki said.

"Ku ku ku." Kururu said, "Just leave before I change my mind."

Fuyuki and Keroro left and went back upstairs.

(Kururu)

Dororo had flipped his trauma switch and was sitting on the floor. Kururu went over to him and helped him up.

"Thanks." Dororo said.

"Don't mention it." Kururu said, "To anyone. Ever."

There was a small crack on Kururus glasses so he went to get a different pair.

"Why do you never let anyone see your eyes?" Dororo asked.

"Why don't you let anyone see your face?" Kururu retorted.

Kururu put on another pair of swirly glasses.

"Ku ku ku, well, you know I'm practically blind without them." Kururu finally said.

"But you never even open your eyes when you don't have your glasses." Dororo said.

"So? I never wanted to show my eyes. Besides, You never take off your mask." Kururu said.

"I'd better go. Koyuki will be expecting me home soon." Dororo said, changing the subject, "Bye."

"Ku ku. Bye." Kururu said as the ninja jumped into the ceiling.

'What is with him and ceilings?' Kururu thought.

(Keroro)

The next day, Keroro was doing chores when the vacuum attacked him. He screamed as the vacuum tried to suck him in. The pekoponians had already left for school, and the others were in the base, so there was no one to help him. What he didn't know, was that there was a little red swirl on the side of the vacuum. The vacuum stopped when only Keroros arms and head were outside of it. His hands clawed at the floor trying to escape. 'Why vacuum! I thought we were friends.' Keroro thought. Then Kururu wandered into sight.

"Help me." Keroro choked out.

"Ku ku ku ku." Kururu chuckled, "No. Ku ku ku ku."

Then he whipped out a remote and pressed a button. The vacuum began to suck him in again.

"Noooo!" Keroro yelled as the rest of him disappeared inside the vacuum.

It was a very good thing that the vacuum was not hooked up to the garbage disposal. Keroro was stuffed inside the vacuum bag with tons and tons of dust and…a sock? He could hear Kururu laughing outside, though it was muffled. Keroro couldn't move and was beginning to suffocate because of the dust. What a terrible way to die! Stuffed in a vacuum bag full of dust and sadness and socks and dirt and other assorted objects. Then the bag was opened by Kururu.

"You thought I was going to let you suffocate, didn't you?" He asked, pulling him out, "Ku ku ku ku ku."

Then Kururu promptly dumped the contents of the bag on the floor.

"Oops." He said, "Well, looks like you have a lot of cleaning to do. Ku ku."

Kururu then ripped of the little swirl badge that was on the vacuum.

"I'll leave you to it then. Ku ku." Kururu said, walking away.

Keroro thought he'd rather be dead than clean up this mess. Keroro cleaned for an hour, only to realize that almost all of the dirt on the floor wasn't actually there. This was why no one wanted to irritate Kururu.

(Dororo)

"That wasn't nice." Dororo said, standing in Kururus lab.

"He annoyed me yesterday. Plus, ku ku, it was funny." Kururu said.

"It was not funny." Dororo said.

"Then why didn't you stop me earlier? You were here when I did it." Kururu accused, "You wanted to get back at him too."

"Kind of." Dororo admitted, "It still wasn't nice."

"Didn't he do the same to you?" Kururu asked.

"I…" Dororo tried to say.

Then Dororo went into trauma mode. He remembered the time when he was cleaning his room.

_Flashback/Trauma Memory_

Little Zeroro was cleaning his room diligently. Little Keroro and Little Giroro came in.

"Hi, Zeroro!" Little Keroro said, "Let's play!"

"I can't. I'm cleaning." Little Zeroro said.

Little Keroro then took the vacuum he was using and put it in reverse. He blew dust and dirt everywhere, making Little Zeroro cry.

"There. I fixed it." Little Keroro cheered, "Now let's play."

Little Giroro facepalmed. Little Zeroro just had to clean his room again and he was grounded for a week for playing with the vacuum, even though it wasn't his fault.

_Flashback End_

Kururu tapped Dororos shoulder, snapping him back to the present.

"Are you okay?" Kururu asked.

"Yes." Dororo said.

"Ku, that's good." Kururu said, going back to his computer, "I didn't mean to flip your trauma switch."

Kururu was concerned? That was new.

* * *

**AN: Make sure to review, Pekoponians and Keronians alike. If you don't, _I'll _blast you into pieces with a laser, or, if you are a frog alien, I will dissect you.**


	5. A Flower

**AN: Here's chapter five. I'm so glad you all liked it! I've gotten a lot better at fluff over the past couple months so this is good practice for me. A big THANK YOU! for all of my loyal reviewers. I just hate you all so much right now. :3 Thanks for reviewing and don't forget to keep reviewing!**

* * *

(Kururu)

Kururu was trying to be nicer to Dororo. Dororo had said that he considered him a friend. Though Kururu was still a bit doubtful, but he tried to be nice anyway. Maybe Dororo really would be his friend. Despite being mean and sadistic, he really did want a friend. But being nice was hard. He couldn't show kindness to everyone. He wouldn't.

Kururu typed on the computer. Since there weren't any new plans, he was just doing something to keep himself from being bored.

"What are you doing?" Dororo asked.

"Something." Kururu answered.

Then he started gathering tools, wires, and pieces of metal. Dororo watched intently. Kururu was building a gun. After a while, Dororo had to leave. Kururu kept working on the project. He would be done by tomorrow.

(Dororo)

The next day, Dororo went to the Hinata house again. He greeted the Hinatas and was ignored by Keroro as usual, so he went straight to the lab. Kururu was asleep in his chair. Dororo shook him gently, and Kururu jolted awake. Kururu greeted Dororo and presented a flower pot with a rainbow colored flower growing in it.

"It took a few tries," Kururu admitted, gesturing to a few broken flower pots where the flowers had obviously exploded or combusted, "But I finally got it. Don't worry, ku ku, this one shouldn't be too dangerous."

(No one)

Happy tears came to Dororos eyes, and he hugged Kururu. Kururu almost panicked, but just stood still. His eyes widened under his glasses. Dororo let him go after a few seconds.

"Thank you Kururu." Dororo beamed happily, "Kururu?"

He noticed that Kururu hadn't moved.

"W-well, you said I was your friend, and you did fix my lab after we s-switched personalities…" Kururu finally stammered.

Kururu almost never expressed his emotions, so Dororo was very happy and Kururu didn't know what to do now. The genius clearly didn't think this through.

"Thank you." Dororo said, admiring the flower.

"Ku ku…" Kururu laughed nervously, "Don't tell anyone I did something nice. Ku ku, I have a reputation to keep."

Dororo nodded. Little did they know, Koyuki had followed Dororo today and saw the entire thing.

(Dororo)

When Dororo went home, Koyuki was waiting for him. He came in holding the flower pot.

"So how was your day with Kururu?" She asked, "That flower really is pretty."

"You saw?" Dororo fretted.

"Yep. It was sooo cute." She said. "You two make such a good couple."

Dororo felt his face turn pink.

"We aren't a couple!" Dororo protested, "We're friends."

"Well, okay. Whatever you say." Koyuki said.

"I'm going to put this somewhere." Remembering Kururus words, he added, "Don't tell anyone about what you saw."

He placed the potted flower beside him bed a. 'We aren't going to be a couple.' Dororo thought, 'Right? Maybe…'

(Kururu)

Kururu couldn't believe that he willingly did something nice for someone. He never did that. He hoped no one would find out. 'Though…' He thought, trailing off.

(No one)

The next day…sort of…

"K-kururu?" Someone said.

Kururu woke up and looked at the clock. –Kururu sleeps with his glasses on- It was two in the morning. He turned to the person who spoke. It was Dororo.

"Dororo?" Kururu said sleepily.

"I, um, wanted to tell you that Koyuki found out." Dororo whispered.

"How?" Kururu asked.

"She followed me to your lab." Dororo explained.

"Is that all?" Kururu said.

"Um, I…not really." Dororo said, "I'll tell you later. I just wanted to tell you that she knew as soon as I could."

"Thanks. Ku ku." Kururu said.

Dororo left Saburos house and went home.

Later in the day, Dororo and Koyuki visited and Kururu came to the Hinata house like he always did.

"Hi guys." Natsumi greeted.

"Hi Natsumi!" Koyuki said, happy to see her best friend.

When Kururu and Dororo went down to the base, Koyuki winked at Dororo. Dororo hoped she could keep the secret. The three other frogs, Fuyuki, Momoka, and Mois were out shopping, so they were alone.

"Ku ku ku. So what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Kururu asked.

"N-nothing." Dororo said, chickening out.

"Kuu ku ku." Kururu said, "I know it's not nothing."

"I…thinkIlikeyoumorethanafriend." Dororo confessed.

"…..." Kururu was silent.

* * *

**AN: Hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review...or else...**


	6. Glasses, Masks, and Shields

**AN: Thank you to all my reviewers! You're the only reason I keep updating this story. Really. This story is full of fluff and I think I'm going to commit suicide because of it. I had to write a gore story to keep myself sane….er…insane. Anyway, thanks.**

* * *

(Dororo)

Dororo regretted admitting that. He felt a wave of rejection wash over him. He wanted to go home and cry. This was going to be another trauma memory.

"Kuu ku ku ku ku ku ku." Kururu chuckled.

This was definitely going to be the worse trauma memory ever. Dororo started crying, unable to stop himself.

"Don't cry." Kururu murmered, "Ku ku. I was going to tell you the same thing. Ku ku ku."

"R-really?" Dororo asked hopefully, trauma diminishing.

"Yes." Kururu said.

(Kururu)

Kururu hesitated for a moment, then reached for his glasses. The pair of spiral glasses were removed from his face and held in his hands. Dororo stared, his own eyes wide as he stared into Kururus.

"Ku ku ku. No one has seen my eyes before. I've worn glasses ever since I was little. " Kururu said quietly, mostly to himself.

Kururu couldn't really see without his glasses, but he could see things that were very close to him. Dororo was standing in front of him, so he could see Dororos blue eyes stare into his own.

(Dororo)

Dororo was transfixed. Kururus eyes were a beautiful dark-ish yellow-green color. Dororo thought they were amazing. He stood there for a long time, looking into Kururus eyes. It was like he could see into Kururus soul through glass. Kururu lowered his eyes to the floor, then replaced his glasses.

Dororo was slightly disappointed. Then he put a hand to his own face and removed the mask that always covered half of it.

"Well, I should let you see my face…" Dororo said.

Kururu reached out and touched his face. Blushing slightly, Dororo took Kururus glasses. Their faces were only millimeters apart, Dororos heart was beating faster. Then, there was a loud pounding on the door. They jerked away from each other, both blushing.

"Hey! Kururu! We're back!" shouted Keroro, "Dororo! Open the door. See, I didn't forget you this time."

The one time that Dororo wished Keroro would forget him, he had to remember. Kururu quickly snatched his glasses back and put them over his eyes. Dororo hurried to get his mask back on.

"Don't make me knock the door down." Giroro yelled.

Dororo sighed and went and opened the door. Kururu went to the other side of the room to work on the computer. Kururu would never let the others see his soft side.

"We brought snacks!" Tamama said, bounding in.

"We even brought some for you, Dororo!" Keroro said.

"Why am I the only one carrying things?" Giroro complained, carrying all the stuff.

(Kururu)

Kururu went back to being indifferent. He couldn't be nice to everyone. He didn't want to be. He almost couldn't believe that he'd shown Dororo his eyes. He himself had forgotten what his eyes looked like. What was even more unbelievable was that Dororo showed him his face. Kururu thought Dororo looked wonderful though. Sigh. 'Wait, what?' thought Kururu, 'If I'm turning…good…that would be horrible.' The thing is, Kururu was a sadist and Dororo was caring. Should this even be happening?

"Sergeant Major Kururu!" Tamama yelled, interrupting Kururus thoughts, "Aren't you going to have a snack?"

Kururu looked up realizing that: 1) He didn't even turn the computer on and 2) Tamama had been calling him for the last three minutes.

"No. Ku ku." He replied, going over anyway.

Tamama wondered if Kururu had managed to do something to the food, but ended up not caring.

He sat down next to Dororo, who was staring at the chip he was holding, but not eating it. Kururu could tell Dororo was thinking about what happened too. He tapped Dororos shoulder, making him jump. Dororo blushed under his mask when he saw that it was Kururu.

(Dororo)

Dororo was thinking. How could this be happening? He, the kind ninja, was falling for Kururu, the sadist. No, he already fell for him. 'Kururu is kind to me.' Dororo thought, "But he's mean to everyone else.'

The one he was thinking about tapped him, interrupting his thoughts. He blushed, glad that the mask hid his face. He noticed that he'd been staring at a chip for a while. He looked up. Tamama and was eating everything while Giroro polished his gun and Keroro was building a new Gundam model while eating something. Dororo got up and went to do some ninja training and to think. Kururu retreated to his weird lab.

When the sun was about to set, everyone went home.

(Koyuki)

Koyuki felt like she was forgetting something. She was going to tell Natsumi something, she took a sip of the tea, and forgot what it was. Oh, well. She'd remember sometime.

(Dororo)

Around noon the next day, Dororo came to the base again.

"Okay, let's see." Keroro said, "Tamama?"

"Here!" Tamama said.

"Giroro?" Keroro asked.

"Here." Giroro said.

"Kururu?" Keroro called.

"Ku ku ku. I'm here." Kururu said.

"Okay then. Everyone's here." Keroro said.

"Wait! What about me?" Dororo whined.

"Let's start the meeting." Keroro said, "Kero kero kero kero."

"Tama tama tama tama." Tamama joined in.

"Giro giro giro giro." Giroro joined in.

"Kuru kuru kuru kuru." Kururu joined in.

Dororo didn't want to be left out, so he decided to join in too.

"Doro doro…" Dororo said.

He stopped, noticing that the others had stopped and moved on to something else. He felt like he was going to cry. Trauma…

"So what have we accomplished?" Keroro asked.

"WE'VE ACCOMPLISHED NOTHING!" Giroro yelled.

"Well, are there any new plans?" He asked.

"NO! YOU DIDN'T COME UP WITH ANY!" Giroro shouted angrily.

"Okay then, who has a plan?" Keroro asked.

"Um, we could try to help people." Dororo offered.

"Next." Keroro said.

"Ku ku. It wasn't a terrible idea. If we followed you plans it'd end with the same result; nothing. Ku ku ku." Kururu said, "At least Dororo has ideas, even though they include helping people. Ku ku."

Dororo was touched that Kururu would say that, but it was kind of insulting Keroro. Everyone stared at Kururu.

"What?" He said.

"Did you hit your head or something?" Giroro asked.

"K-Kururu said something kind of nice! It's the end of the world!" Tamama said.

(Kururu)

Kururu realized that he really _did _say something a bit nice. What was he turning in to? He blushed slightly; not enough for anyone to notice.

"Ku. I didn't say anything nice." Kururu snapped.

"You kinda did." Tamama said.

"Don't make me angry again." Kururu said menacingly.

That got them to shut up. It also concluded the meeting. A slightly annoyed Kururu went back to his lab. Dororo followed. Kururu started tinkering with pieces of metal and wires.

"Thanks." Dororo said.

"For what?" Kururu asked.

"For saying that my idea wasn't terrible." Dororo explained.

"Ku ku ku. It wasn't terrible." Kururu said, "It was worse than terrible. Ku ku."

"Why do you do that?" Dororo asked.

"Do what?" Kururu asked, turning around to face him.

"You can be a kind person, but you act so mean." Dororo said.

"I'm not acting." Kururu insisted.

"No. You're not are you." Dororo said, something odd in his voice, "You use it as a shield."

Kururu froze. As much as he wanted to deny it, that was the truth. He'd created a shield of sadism and malicious intent around his emotions, though, now, Dororo had created cracks in it.

"What happened to you?" Dororo asked.

"Ku…I-I don't have to tell you." Kururu whispered.

Really, Kururu did want to tell Dororo, but he still clung to that shield. Dororo seemed to sense that, but he seemed determined to make Kururu take down his shield. Kururu felt…scared.

"Kururu, what was it that made you do this?" Dororo asked.

"…." Kururu didn't answer for a long time, then, "I have childhood trauma too. Ku ku ku."

"It's nothing really." Kururu contined, "I wasn't forgotten by others. I wished they would forget me. I was made fun of because I was…me. Eventually, I snapped."

Even though the story was shortened and without any of the details, Kururus shield shattered.

"Ku ku ku ku ku." He laughed hysterically, shield gone.

* * *

**AN: I based Kururus eyes off the Kururu Dragon from that one Keroro Gunso Movie. So…much…fluff…I can't take it anymore! Grrr. I need gore! As much as I like fluff sometimes, it's extremely tough for me to write. By brain is starting to reject it. Please review or I won't be able to continue this story. Please…please…**


	7. Kind Gesture or Nasty Trick?

**AN: Sorry this is such a short chapter. Thank you guys so much for reviewing! Now I only feel like torturing you all to death a tiny bit. Thank you! I shall continue this piece! I will alert you if I take a break from this; I probably won't take a break.**

* * *

(Dororo)

'Kururu was made fun of and disliked for being himself.' Dororo thought, 'That's awful.' Dororo put a reassuring hand on Kururus arm. His other hand reached for Kururus glasses. Kururu jerked away violently before Dororo could get them.

(Kururu)

Kururu was scared. He wasn't just peering through the cracks anymore. The shield was gone. At least, for now. He knew another would replace it after a while, but right now, he felt vulnerable and weak. He jerked away when Dororo tried to grab his glasses.

"Don't." Kururu said softly.

'Grrr. Even my voice sounds weaker.' Kururu thought, annoyed with himself. How could he be so weak? It wasn't like him. He wanted the shield back.

(Dororo)

Dororo reached up and took his mask off. He then held it out to Kururu, who had inched back a few steps. He hoped this would show Kururu that he could trust him. Kururu wasn't acting like he always did anymore. He looked unsure, like Dororo sometimes was. Kururu came forward hesitantly and took the mask. He smiled softly; so unlike his usual grin. He then let Dororo take his glasses, revealing his eyes. They looked different than before. They were less guarded and wary, and more kind and soft. Kururus hand twitched once to get his glasses back, but he didn't grab for them.

"Are you okay now?" Dororo asked.

"No. Yes. I don't know." Kururu said, "Yes. I am."

Kururu put a hand on Dororos face. The ninja could feel his heart speed up and his face redden. Their faces were just millimeters apart. Then Dororo saw Kururus eyes become more wary and guarded than the first time he'd seen Kururus eyes.

(Kururu)

The shield set back into place. This one was new. It didn't have _any_ cracks in it. Kururu snatched his glasses back, putting them on quickly. He had an annoyed expression.

"Ku ku ku. That was a nasty trick." Kururu accused.

(Dororo)

Kururu threw Dororos mask at him and went back to tinkering with wires and scraps of metal. Dororo caught it and put it back on. He felt like he was going to cry. 'So close.' He thought, 'But I did get him to show his emotions, even if it was only for a little while. But now I'll have to start over!...Kururu…'

Dororo went to the corner behind a machine and flipped his trauma switch. 'Now no one cares about me.' Dororo thought sadly. He moved back slightly and hit the machine.

* * *

**AN: Keep reviewing peoples! If you like this story, review! If you don't, review and give some constructive criticism, but don't hate me. If you hate me, I will torture you to death, regardless of who you may be. If that happens, you'll beg for death…Okay then, please and thank you! Yay!**


	8. Hugs

**AN: Here's chapter eight. Ugh…too much fluff…but I will endure it for you people. I'll be sure to keep updating when I can. I'll do my best, but my brain is starting to reject the story. I am determined to finish it though.**

* * *

(Kururu)

Kururu looked back just in time to see Dororo hit the button on a machine. 'Oh, not again.' Kururu thought.

When he woke up, he was still in his lab. He felt really sad for some reason. Dororo must have been in trauma mode before he activated the machine. Kururu got up. Dororo was still unconscious. He went over and shook him gently. He woke up and batted his hand away. Then, he stood up and glared at Kururu. Kururu felt like going into the corner.

"We switched personalities again." Kururu said.

"I know that." Dororo snapped, "What matters now is to get our own personalities back."

"The machine takes about an hour to cool down." Kururu said.

"Well, I'll just have to put up with this until then." Dororo said.

Kururu went into the ceiling and out of the lab.

(No one)

"Hi, Kururu!" Keroro said, "Hey, I just had an idea. Can you animate my Gundam?"

"S-sure." Kururu said, "But, um, Dororos in there."

"Why would he be in there?" Keroro asked.

"Well, we kind of switched personalities again." He explained.

"Oh." Keroro said.

Then he walked right past Kururu and into the lab. Kururu followed behind him.

"What do you want?" Dororo asked.

"Can you animate my Gundam?" Keroro asked.

"Doro. I can, but why would I do that?" Dororo said.

"Please." Keroro whined.

"No." Dororo said.

"Will you?" Kururu said.

"No." Dororo said.

"Please?" Kururu said, "Keroro is the team leader."

"Doro. No." Dororo said, "The effects of the machine can be reversed in less than an hour. Get Kururu to do it afterwards."

Keroro walked away, giving up

An hour later, Dororo and Kururu switched back.

"Ku ku ku. I can't believe you were stupid enough to do that." Kururu commented.

"Me?" Dororo said, "It was an accident. Sorry…"

"Ku ku ku. It was interesting, but that was inconvenient." Kururu said.

(Dororo)

While Kururu was inventing a new ray gun, Dororo sat in the corner. Switching personalities only made him more depressed. It felt like being trapped. He was going to help Kururu, even if it killed him.

The next day, Dororo went to find Kururu. He was in his lab, as always.

"Hello." Dororo greeted.

"Ku ku ku." Kururu said, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you." Dororo said.

"Why would you do that?" Kururu asked, "So you can break my shield again?"

"Actually, yes." Dororo said.

"Ku ku. No thanks." Kururu said, "Never again."

"Kururu, you need to let your emotions out." Dororo said.

"Hippie." Kururu muttered.

"Don't start this again!" Dororo said.

(Kururu)

No, Kururu did not want to start this again. He did not want to be mean to Dororo. But he couldn't help it.

"Don't start what?" Kururu asked.

"Don't be so mean." Dororo said.

"Ku ku ku. I can't help it." Kururu said.

He was telling the truth.

"I understand." Dororo said, sadly, "You can't, can you."

There was something about the way he said it. Like he really did understand Kururu. Crack.

"You do?" Kururu asked doubtfully.

"I had your personality for a while, remember?" Dororo said.

"Yes. Ku kuu." Kururu said, "I had your personality too…and it was horrible."

He hadn't meant to say that.

"Kururu…" Dororo said starting to go into trauma mode.

Crack.

"Sorry." Kururu said.

"What?" Dororo sniffed.

"Ku ku. I'm sorry, Dororo." He repeated.

Dororo hugged him suddenly. Crack. Kururu stood there awkwardly.

(Dororo)

Dororo thought it was working. Kururus shield was being taken down. Then, a certain green frog walked into the lab. Dororo immediately let go of Kururu, and his face reddened beneath the mask.

"Oh, hi." Keroro said.

"Kuu ku." Kururu said.

"Um, hi, Keroro." Dororo said.

"What were you doing?" He asked.

"Um…" Dororo said.

"Ku ku. Why would we tell you?" Kururu said, saving Dororo.

"So, about my Gundam." Keroro said.

"No." Kururu said, "It's pointless and stupid. Kuu ku ku."

"No it's not." Keroro whined, "Just animate my Gundam!"

"No." Kururu said, "Hmmm, on second thought, fine. I'll do it. Ku ku kuu."

"Thank you!" Keroro squealed, running off.

"You're going to mess with it aren't you?" Dororo said.

"Kuu. Yep." Kururu replied.

"Can't you be nice to the others?" Dororo asked, "You're nice to me."

"What?" Kururu said, "Hmph. No."

"Why not?" Dororo asked.

"I don't want to." Kururu replied.

"Alright." Dororo said, not wanting to push him.

Dororo watched Kururu do stuff to the Gundam model. When it was completed, Kururu got up and found Keroro. Dororo sat in the lab. Kururu came back soon and turned on the giant screen. They watched as Keroro played with the Gundam model. The model walked and lit up. Then Kururu pressed a button. The Gundam model got bigger and shot beams at Keroro. It chased him around the room.

"Kuuu ku ku ku ku ku." Kururu laughed evilly.

"Hey! Turn that off before someone gets hurt." Dororo told him.

"Ku ku ku ku." Kururu chuckled, ignoring him.

Dororo didn't want to be ignored by Kururu. He thought they had become such good friends; if not something more.

"Kururu, turn it off." Dororo said, "Don't ignore me."

Kururu continued to ignore him. Click went the anger switch. Dororo found a megaphone somewhere in the lab just lying around. He picked it up and turned it on. He went back to Kururu.

"STOP IGNORING ME!" Dororo screamed into the megaphone.

It was so loud, Kururu fell out of his chair and his glasses shattered. Dororo kneeled down beside him.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Dororo apologized.

"My glasses, my glasses." Kururu muttered.

Kururu got up and got a new pair of glasses.

"I'm sorry, Kururu. I didn't mean to…" Dororo said, crying. He felt so mean.

"Ku." Kururu said, "It's fine."

"But…" Dororo said.

Dororo was going to have another trauma moment. Instead of others being mean to him, he was mean to Kururu.

"Hey, don't cry." Kururu said.

Dororo continued to cry.

"Stop that." Kururu said.

Dororo kept crying.

"I said it was fine." Kururu told him.

"I'm a horrible Keronian." Dororo murmured.

"Stop that." Kururu said again.

Dororo sprawled out on the floor crying. He didn't want to become a mean person. First, he was mean to Keroro by not stopping Kururu and now he was mean to Kururu be making him temporarily half-deaf.

(Kururu)

Kururu was very close to panicking. Dororo wouldn't stop crying. Kururus aren't supposed to panic. Kururus aren't supposed to be nice either, but Kururu wanted to be nice to Dororo. Kururu sat beside Dororo, unsure of how to get him to stop crying.

"Don't cry, Dororo." Kururu said.

"Sorry." Dororo said.

Kururu had an idea. He leaned down and hugged Dororo. Dororo stopped crying and hugged Kururu back. Kururus shield broke. Kururu helped Dororo up and smiled. It was a real smile, not an evil grin. He could tell Dororo was smiling under his mask too.

* * *

**AN: Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing. If I don't get reviews, I might lose the will to go on with this story. So be sure to review!**


	9. Finally

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews people. I appreciate it very much. To Lady Vira, thank you for saying that I'm good at writing fluff. I think I've gotten pretty good at it, considering I have to shut down the half of my brain that completely rejects fluff. Thank you to all my reviewers.**

* * *

(Dororo)

Kururu played with the corner of Dororos mask. Dororos eyes became half-lidded. He barely noticed when the mask came off. He did notice, however, when Kururu kissed him though. His eyes widened. When he pulled away, Dororo stared at the spiral pattern of Kururus glasses disbelievingly. Both of them blushed bright red.

"Um…" Kururu said.

Then Dororo snatched Kururus glasses and kissed him back. When Dororo broke the kiss, he saw that Kururus eyes were almost closed.

"Kururu?" Dororo said.

"Kuu ku ku ku." Kururu replied, snapping his eyes open.

Dororo smiled. Kururu wasn't laughing his usual laugh. This one was kinder.

"I-I…" Kururu stuttered.

This was unlike the sergeant major. He didn't usually stutter.

"…love you Dororo." He finished.

"I love you too Kururu." Dororo replied.

Dororo felt overjoyed. He knew he wouldn't be forgotten completely anymore.

(Kururu)

Kururu felt happy. It was a good feeling. He now knew that there would be one person who truly liked him. Kururu smiled.

"Hey, Kururu?" Dororo said.

"What?" Kururu asked.

"Are you going to be nicer to everyone?" Dororo asked.

Kururu could feel the shield set back into place. But, this time, Kururu had control of it.

"No." He answered simply.

"O-okay." Dororo said.

Kururu could tell that Dororo wanted him to, but Dororo accepted the fact that Kururu was Kururu, which no one had done before.

"Thank you." Kururu said.

There was a silence after that. Not an awkward one, but a silence full of unspoken words.

"KURURU!" Keroros voice screamed from outside the lab.

"I think we forgot something." Dororo said sheepishly.

"Yep. Ku ku ku." Kururu said.

"HELP!" Yelled Tamamas voice.

"DIE!" Shouted Giroro.

The silence was replaced with the sounds of gunfire and crashing. Kururu sighed; He hadn't wanted the moment to end. Now it was time to be serious Kururu, not kind Kururu.

"Turn it off." Dororo said.

"I can't. Ku ku." Kururu said.

"We should go help them." Dororo said.

"I guess so." Kururu agreed, "We won't get any quiet like this. Kuu ku ku ku."

Kururu got his glasses and Dororo put his mask back on. They stepped outside the lab, into a battle zone. Giroro was firing bullets at the Gundam robot and Tamama was doing his Tamama Impact. Neither had any effect.

"I strengthened it considerably. Ku ku." Kururu told them, "You won't destroy it that way. Ku ku. Dororo, can you get me up to its head?"

"Sure." Dororo said.

Dororo grabbed Kururus hand and used his ninja skills to jump up to its head. He dropped Kururu there. Kururu went to work. He removed the plate in the back of the head and pulled at the wires inside. His headphones opened up and connected small wires to the Gundams. There was a jolt of electricity, then the Gundam stopped moving. Kururu jumped off, landing on his feet.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT?" Giroro yelled angrily.

"Ku. Shut up." Kururu said.

Keroro came out from hiding while Giroro fumed.

"My Gundam." He cried, "It's ruined."

"Ku ku. Who cares?" Kururu said.

"Kururu." Dororo said.

"Hey, Dororo. You're here too?" Keroro said.

"Y-you d-didn't see me?" Dororo said quietly, one inch from trauma mode.

Kururu went over and stood by Dororo. He put a hand on his shoulder. Dororo calmed down.

"Sarge! Sergeant Major Kururu is being nice!" Tamama said fearfully.

"Dororo, get out of there. Now!" Giroro warned.

"Kururu wouldn't hurt me." Dororo told them.

Kururu shot him a look that wasn't too mean, but still said "stop talking".

"Who said I wouldn't hurt you?" Kururu said, removing the hand.

"Did we miss something?" Keroro asked dumbly.

"Yeah. You and Dororo have gotten real friendly all of a sudden." Giroro said, "Or maybe you're just trying to trick Dororo."

"Dororo…" Tamama said, "I don't think it's safe to be that close to Kururu…"

"Ku ku." Kururu said to them, "I think you better stuff it."

"I have to go." Dororo said.

Then Dororo disappeared.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Giroro asked.

"No. Kuu ku ku." Kururu said, "I have to go too. Have fun cleaning this up. Kuu ku ku ku ku."

"Hey! Wait!" Giroro shouted, but Kururu shut the door as he went into the lab.

Kururu sat down in his chair.

"Dororo, I know you're there." He said.

Dororo came out of hiding. He was in the ceiling.

"What is it with you and ceilings?" Kururu asked.

"I'm a ninja." Dororo replied, "Also, I guess I just like ceilings."

Kururu typed on the computer while Dororo meditated. He thought while he typed. Could he and Dororo actually pull it off? Or would it end badly? Kururu wasn't sure, but he was willing to try and make it work. The others would find out eventually, but Kururu would like it to be kept a secret for as long as possible. He glanced back at Dororo. He looked so peaceful while he meditated. A small part of Kururu wanted to disrupt him by pushing him over. 'And that's precisely why it might not work.' Kururu thought.

He stopped what he was doing before and calculated the success rate for a relationship between himself and Dororo. Taking into account Kururus sadistic tendencies and Dororos kindness, the chances were about fifty percent of success and fifty percent failure.

"Hey, Kururu." Dororo said, interrupting Kururus thoughts, "Since I'm always coming here, would you like to come to me and Koyukis home tomorrow?"

"Ku ku. Sure." Kururu said.

* * *

**AN: Keep reviewing people…or I'll kill you all…er…I wouldn't do that…I was just kidding…the other side of my brain is taking over!...Okay, I've got it under control. Keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep writing!**


	10. They Find Out

**AN: Hey guys! I've updated! A special thanks to Electric Chocolate Milk for giving me a brilliant idea for my story. I'm not sure if I wrote what Electric Chocolate Milk actually meant, but it's my interpretation of it I guess. Thank you!**

* * *

(Dororo)

'Kururu said yes!' Dororo thought. He was happy. He went home after another couple hours. Everyone besides Kururu hadn't noticed that he'd left. In fact, Dororo was sure they forgot about him completely. He was about to flip his trauma switch, when he reminded himself that Kururu wouldn't forget him.

"Hi, Dororo." Koyuki greeted.

"Hello, Koyuki." Dororo said, "Kururu will be coming over tomorrow."

"Just Kururu?" Koyuki asked.

"Um, yeah." Dororo said.

"Oh, okay then." Koyuki said.

(Koyuki)

Koyuki still felt like she was forgetting something. It was about…Dororo…and…Kururu? Yes. It was Kururu. Something about Dororo and Kururu.

"So what will you two be doing?" She asked.

"I'm not sure." Dororo confessed.

Dororo went to his bed and Koyuki followed. She saw the rainbow colored flower there. Dororo started watering it. Flower. It had something to do with that flower too. Dororo…Kururu…Flower. Why couldn't she remember? She felt like she was so close to the memory, but she couldn't grasp it.

"Where'd you get that?" She asked, "It's such a pretty flower. I've never seen one like it before."

"Umm." Dororo said, "Uh, Kururu gave it to me."

That was it! Koyuki remembered what had happened. She remembered seeing Kururu give the flower to Dororo.

"I remember!" Koyuki cheered.

"What?" Dororo said.

"I remember now." She said, "Kururu gave you that flower. That's where you've been disappearing to too!"

"Well…um…" Dororo said.

"Oh, it was so cute." Koyuki said, "So what have you two been doing?"

"We…" Dororo said.

Koyuki knew Dororo wasn't going to answer, so she let it go. She would just have to spy on them tomorrow.

(Kururu)

Kururu thought of a problem soon after Dororo left. The thing that he gave Koyuki to tamper with her memory was rather…sensitive. If she got any reminders she could remember. He prepared another memory erasing serum. This one was stronger. He'd give it to Koyuki tomorrow.

The next day, Kururu took a small computer and the serum and headed to Dororos home.

"Hi, Kururu." Dororo greeted.

"Hi." Koyuki greeted.

"Hello." Kururu said.

Kururu went inside. It was very…zen. They went to Dororos room. Kururu noticed that he kept the flower he created for him.

"Koyuki remembered." Dororo told him.

"I figured that it might happen. Ku ku." Kururu said, "I brought something to fix that."

He handed the vial to Dororo. Dororo showed him the garden.

"It's…nice. Ku ku ku." Kururu said.

"It's okay if you don't like it." Dororo said sadly.

"No. Ku ku." Kururu said, "It actually very nice. Ku ku."

They sat there peacefully for a long time. Kururu actually enjoyed the peacefulness. Their hands touched slightly, making them both pull away. Dororo blushed, took grabbed Kururus hand.

(Koyuki)

Koyuki thought it was so cute. She just had to go tell Natsumi. She left the house and went to find her. Natsumi was at home.

"Natsumi!" Koyuki said when the door was opened.

"Oh, hi Koyuki." She said, "What are you doing here?"

"Kururus at home with Dororo." She said, "It's so cute."

"Wait…what?" Natsumi asked.

Koyuki explained about the flower and them holding hands.

"Wait…you're talking about the creepy yellow frog, right?" Natsumi asked.

"Yep." Koyuki answered.

"That's just…weird." Natsumi said.

(Keroro)

'Oh. My. Gosh.' Keroro thought. He had gone up to the living room and heard them talking. He had to see this for himself. He went back to the base.

"Tamama! Giroro!" He called, "We're going to Dororos house."

"Why?" Giroro asked.

"Follow me!" Keroro said, ignoring him.

They got to Dororos house and went inside. They were being as quiet and sneaky as they could. They peeked over the corner. Dororo was tending to his garden with Kururu.

"Is that really Kururu?" Tamama whispered.

"Shhh. Do you want to be caught?" Giroro shushed.

Dororo turned around. They whipped their heads back behind the wall. When they peeked over again, Dororo was back to watering the plants. Kururu was smiling. Not evilly grinning. Not being mean. It was so weird!

"What's wrong with him?" Tamama whispered.

Kururu and Dororo turned around to see them.

"W-what are you doing here?" Dororo shouted, surprised.

"Kuu ku kuu. They were spying on us." Kururu said, smile replaced by a scowl.

"You've got a boyfriend!" Keroro sang, making Dororos face turn reddish and Kururus scowl deepen.

"How…Why?..." Dororo said.

"We heard you guys were here from Koyuki. She was talking to Natsumi about it." Keroro explained.

"We should have erased her memory first. Ku ku." Kururu muttered.

"What do we do now?" Dororo panicked.

"Well, kuu ku ku," Kururu said, "They already know, and I only brought the small vial of the memory erasing serum. There's nothing we can do about it."

Keroro and Tamama started dancing around chanting "Kururu and Dororo sittin' in a tree," and so on, while Giroro stood there dumbly.

"I can't believe this…" Dororo murmured.

"Kuu ku ku ku. Shut up." Kururu told Tamama and Keroro.

(Kururu)

Keroro and Tamama stopped. Yes, Kururu was embarrassed, but he wasn't going to start panicking. He made them leave. Dororo was in the corner. Kururu could tell he did not flip his trauma switch, but he was extremely embarrassed. Kururu laid a reassuring hand on Dororos shoulder.

"Ku. Are you okay?" asked Kururu.

"Y-yeah." said Dororo.

They spent the rest of the day there.

(No one)

Back at the Hinata house…

"I can't believe it." Natsumi said.

"I know." Tamama agreed, "Kururu's just so creepy."

"And Dororo's so nice." Keroro continued, "Even though we forget him."

"I think it's cute." Koyuki said.

"But, they're so different." Natsumi said, "I don't thinks it's going to work out."

Everyone nodded.

"I think someone needs to talk to Dororo." Giroro said, making everyone nod in agreement, "So who's going to do it?"

Everyone pointed to Giroro.

"You were the one who suggested it." They said.

* * *

**AN: Keep reviewing…or I might go insane and kill you in your sleep. I didn't mean that! I'm sorry! I think I have multiple personality disorder. Oh, well. Click the magical blue button and review!**


	11. Mistake

**AN: This chapter is kind of sad. Just a warning. The story is going a lot better than I expected. There's a one week akip in this chapter. Hope you guys like it.**

* * *

(Giroro)

Giroro sighed and agreed. After all, he was probably the only one who could do it without mocking Dororo or forgetting him completely. The next day, Giroro invited Dororo over. They sat in a small room somewhere in the base. Giroro had made sure that Kururu wouldn't find them.

"So, um, you and Kururu are dating now, right?" Giroro said.

"Well, we're not exactly dating." Dororo said.

"You're together." Giroro said.

Dororo nodded. He was slightly embarrassed to be talking about this.

"You do realize that this is Kururu you're dealing with?" Giroro asked.

"Yes. Kururu can be very kind when he wants to be." Dororo said.

"It's not a good idea." Giroro told him, "Everyone thinks so."

"W-what do you mean?" Dororo asked.

"If you do this, you're going to get hurt, Dororo." Giroro explained, "We all care about you."

"I know you do." Dororo said, slightly annoyed, "But Kururu is nice to me."

"Listen, soldier," Giroro said, "Sergeant Major Kururu is a sadist. You'll have to watch your back and maybe it's better if you just don't-"

"Stop." Dororo said, "If this is all you have to say, I'm leaving."

Dororo walked out of the let out a frustrated sigh. He knew this wasn't going to end well. Especially for Dororo. He just knew Kururu was going to break the poor blue ninjas heart.

(Dororo)

_One week later…_

"Why do you have to be such a jerk?" Dororo yelled.

'Giroro was right.' Dororo thought sadly, 'This was a mistake.'

"Ku. You're just too much of a goodie-goodie!" Kururu retorted.

"You really are an unlikeable creeper!" Dororo shouted.

"If you really think so, then why don't you just leave?" Kururu spat.

"Fine!" Dororo yelled.

"Then get out." Kururu told him.

Dororo went home. His anger switch had been flipped. How could Kururu be such a big jerk? He thought Kururu was finally starting to become nice, but no, Kururu had to keep being a sadist. He went straight to his room, ignoring Koyuki. He wasn't in the mood to even say hello. He was mad. He was very mad. Giroro was right. He shouldn't have even thought about it. Kururu was a sadist and he would never change. He should have known better.

(Kururu)

Kururu stormed into his lab. He took a useless machine and threw it across the room. He was angry. Their personalities were almost opposites. How could he even think this was going to work? It was like a rubber band being stretched and stretched. Finally, it snapped. They snapped.

(No one)

The next day, Keroro thought of an invasion plan. The first one in a long time. He got Tamama, Giroro, and Kururu into the meeting room. Keroro started off the meeting by resonating, which Kururu did not participate in. Keroro explained his plan.

"That might actually work." Giroro said.

"Yay! Sarge is so smart." Tamama cheered.

"So, Kururu, we'll need you to build-" Keroro started to say.

"No." Kururu said.

Kururu was sitting arms crossed and facing away from the others.

"Come on, Kururu." Keroro said, "This plan could work."

"Ku ku. I don't care." He said.

"Just get to work." Giroro told him.

"No." Kururu practically growled.

"Sergeant, I think he's mad." Tamama gulped.

"I knew this would happen." Giroro muttered.

"Oh, nonsense." Keroro said, walking over to Kururu after the others had retreated a few steps, "He's fine. Right, Kururu?"

Kururu glared at him from beneath his glasses. Then his headphones opened and two wires came out and electrocuted Keroro. The wires went back and the headphones returned to normal. Keroro got up slowly, burnt and with an afro.

"We'll save that plan for some other time then." Keroro coughed.

Keroro explained a new plan.

"That one has a chance too." Giroro said.

"Yep." Keroro said, "So, where's Dororo?"

"Here." Grumbled Dororo, dropping in from the ceiling.

When Dororo and Kururu glanced at each other, you could almost see the hatred in the air. Tamama backed away even more while Giroro clutched the gun in his hand.

"Hey, Dororo!" Keroro said, oblivious to that, "I need your help for a plan."

Keroro found a katana pressed against his face.

"Okay, that's fine. You don't have to help." Keroro said in a small voice, raising his arms in surrender.

Dororo glared and let the katana drop to his side, though he still held it tightly. Keroro went and hid behind Tamama.

"M-meeting over." He squeaked.

The three frogs left Dororo and Kururu alone in the meeting room. Outside, the three pressed their heads against the door to hear. Inside, you could practically see the aura of hatred fill the space. Kururus headphones opened and dozens of snake-like wires burst out. Dororo readied his katana.

"Ku ku. I thought I could trust you." Kururu said as the wires went for Dororo.

"And I thought you were my friend." Dororo said as he cut at the wires.

Suddenly, the two were face to face. A few of the wires were wrapped around the blade of the katana. The tip of the blade was centimeters from Kururus face while a couple wires were aimed at Dororos. They both jumped backwards. The wires went back into the headphones and short antennae popped up. Dororo held his free hand to his head as the noise made him dizzy. When the noise stopped, he looked up to find that Kururu wasn't there. Dororo jumped up to the ceiling and left too.

(Dororo)

Dororo went home. His anger switch turned off and on went his trauma switch. He went and cried in a corner. He wanted to hate Kururu completely, but he couldn't. He still loved him, even if Kururu didn't return the feelings.

(Kururu)

Kururu shut himself in his lab. He locked all possible entrances and chucked his glasses across the room, letting them shatter on the ground, not caring if he couldn't see. Kururu knew it was all his own fault. He was mad at himself. Why did he have to ruin everything? This was why Kururu couldn't make friends. And he hated himself for it. He sat on the floor and started crying. He wanted to apologize, but how? Dororo hated him now. He'd never get Dororos trust back. Kururu got up, stumbled, and hit his head against a wall. He fell to the ground, facing the ceiling. He didn't bother to get up. He'd only fall again.

* * *

**AN: There are two meanings to the last two sentences. Awww, poor Dororo and Kururu. :'( Keep reading and reviewing to find out what'll happen to them.**


	12. Cut

**AN: Thank you to all my loyal readers. Yay! I hope you like this story so far. I'm actually liking it too. This chapter is short. Sorry.**

* * *

(Giroro)

Giroro knew this would happen. So did Keroro and Tamama. They felt bad for Dororo, so they went to his house to try to cheer him up and/or comfort him. When they got there, they found Dororo curled up in the corner.

"Y-you w-were right." Dororo said.

"Dororo, I brought you some candy." Tamama said.

"Dororo, get up." Giroro told him.

Dororo stayed in the corner.

"You're a soldier aren't you?" Giroro said, "Get up."

Dororo stood up, though his legs shook and he still cried.

"Thank you for coming." Dororo sniffed.

"Hey, you're our friend, Dororo." Keroro said, "We're just here to help."

"Thank you." Dororo repeated.

He sounded bad. How long had he been crying? The poor guy was really torn up. They sat there, trying to cheer Dororo up. By the end of the day, all they had managed to do was get him to stop crying and come out of the corner. Giroro wanted to go and beat Kururu senseless for this. He pounded on the lab door.

"Kururu, get out here!" Giroro shouted angrily.

There was no answer.

(Kururu)

Kururu heard Giroro through the door. He was still lying on the ground. There was some blood around him. Apparently, he hadn't hit a wall. He'd hit a sharp piece of metal. He'd only realized that he was bleeding…what? Two hours ago? Kururu lost track of time. He knew he'd lost quite a bit of blood already and it hurt, but Kururu couldn't bring himself to care. His eyes were open, but he could barely see anything. He lifted a hand to his head. It came away red.

Giroro pounded on the door still. He heard gun shots. It wouldn't be any use. The door was bulletproof. Kururu felt tired. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the noise.

(Dororo)

When the others left, the sun had almost set. Dororo went after them. Giroro had seemed very angry, and, even though Kururu hurt him, Dororo didn't want him to get beaten. When he got to the base under the Hinata house, he saw Giroro shooting the door to the lab with a very large gun. He knew Kururu had sealed all entrances. Dororo decided to go in anyways. He found a way in through the ceiling. He almost decided to leave, but he had to see Kururu. Dororo gasped.

Kururu was lying in his own blood. Dororo ran over and lifted his head up.

"Kururu!" Dororo said, "Wake up."

Kururu didn't move, but he was still breathing. Dororo quickly found a new pair of spiral glasses and put them over Kururus eyes then let Giroro in.

"Hey-…what happened?" Giroro asked, "Good job, Dororo."

"No, I didn't do this!" Dororo said frantically, "He needs help."

After giving a very surprised look, Giroro reluctantly helped Dororo take Kururu to the infirmary. Dororo cleaned the cut and put bandages over it, then waited beside Kururu. He'd lost a lot of blood through the cut on his head, but he should be better by morning. What had Kururu been doing? Had he _tried _to kill himself? What happened?

(Giroro)

Why was Dororo so concerned? Kururu hurt him pretty badly, but Dororo still took care of him. Dororo was a kind hearted keronian, and, apparently, he still had feelings for Kururu. Fool. Kururu deserved to get cut like that and a whole lot worse. So much had happened in one day.

* * *

**AN: I couldn't resist putting a tiny smidge of blood here in the story, but... poor Kururu. Don't forget to click that blue botton and write a review. The story's not over yet, so keep reading too!**


	13. Forgiveness and Fights

**AN: Another update from me! Now cheer, then read it, then review it. To my reviewers- Thank you all sooo much. I'll keep updating as soon as I can! Now read the chapter!**

* * *

(Kururu)

Kururu woke up in the infirmary. His head hurt. Dororos was asleep, his head lying on the side of the bed. Kururu remembered what had happened and wondered why Dororo would even care about him. Kururu himself hadn't even cared that he could have bled to death. Dororo woke up.

"Kururu!" Dororo said happily.

He hugged Kururu gently. He then let go, looking down at the floor.

"I-I'm sorry, I just…" Dororo said.

"Ku ku. It's fine." Kururu said, "Ku ku. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I'm so sorry, Dororo. I didn't mean it. I-"

Kururu was cut short by Dororos mouth pressing against his own.

"It's okay, Kururu." Dororo told him after they broke apart, "I forgive you."

There was a pause. Kururu couldn't believe it.

(Dororo)

"What happened to you?" Dororo asked.

Kururu took a breath, then explained what had happened. Dororo was at a loss for words. Kururu could have died and Kururu didn't even care.

"Kururu, don't ever do that again." Dororo said when he found his voice, "Even though we fought, I don't think I'd know what I'd do without you now."

"Ku ku. That's why I didn't care." Kururu said, "I didn't know what I'd do without you."

Then Kururu put a hand to his injured head.

"Careful." Dororo said, "You got cut pretty badly."

"I know. Kuu ku ku." Kururu said, grimacing, "What happened to you?"

Dororo hesitated, then explained.

"Ku. I bet none of the others trust me now." Kururu said.

"Well, we'll get them to." Dororo assured him.

"Maybe." Kururu said, voice full of doubt.

Kururu tried to get up. Dororo helped him out of the bed. They walked hand in hand to where the others were. Dororo noticed that Giroro was glaring at Kururu hatefully. The phrase "if looks could kill" came to his mind. Kururu noticed too. He glowered back at Giroro through his glasses, though it was half-hearted. Dororo knew Giroro hadn't liked Kururu before, but now…

"Hi." Dororo greeted.

"Hi." Tamama said.

"Hey, Dororo." Keroro said, "How are you, Kururu?"

"Kuu ku ku ku. Better." Kururu replied.

"What about you Dororo?" Giroro asked.

"I'm great." Dororo answered.

"Hm." Giroro grunted.

"So you two are back together?" Keroro asked.

"Yep." Dororo said.

"You still think that it's a good idea?" Giroro asked, "After what happened?"

"I'm sure of it." Dororo replied, trying to sound confident.

"I don't like it." Giroro said.

"Giroro actually has a point. Ku ku." Kururu said, almost to himself, "After what happened…"

"I don't care." Dororo said squeezing Kururus hand.

"I don't like it." Giroro told them.

"I'm not sure about it either." Keroro said, "Bu~t you two seem to have patched things up."

"I'm still too young to really understand this." Tamama said cheerfully, "But I know it's going to be weird."

Keroro and Tamama seemed okay with it for now. Giroro however, had an aura of hatred and anger around him, all focused on Kururu. Dororo and Kururu left and went to the lab as they usually did.

"You forgave me too easily. Ku ku ku." Kururu said, wincing due to the wound on his head.

"I think you suffered enough." Dororo said.

Dororo came to the place where blood was still on the floor and on the piece of metal. He and Kururu cleaned it up, and Dororo found somewhere safer to put the metal. He didn't want this happening again. Dororo was worried about Giroro. This wasn't the end of that. Giroro did not trust Kururu in the first place, then this happened. Dororo couldn't help but feel like he was responsible for it.

"Ku. What's wrong?" Kururu asked, noticing that Dororo was thinking about something.

"Giroro's not going to forgive you easily." Dororo told him.

"Kuu ku ku ku. I deserve it." Kururu said, "It was my fault."

"No it wasn't." Dororo said, "It wasn't anyone's fault."

Kururu didn't respond.

(Kururu)

Kururu didn't think Giroro would forgive him. He wasn't sure if he would forgive himself. He felt horrible about hurting Dororo. It made him feel worse when Dororo had been so forgiving.

"Kururu, it wasn't your fault." Dororo told him.

"Ku. Yes it was." Kururu said, "Why did you forgive me so easily?"

"I love you." Dororo told him, "And you seemed sincerely sorry. I would have forgiven you no matter what."

"You're kind, Dororo." Kururu told him, "Kuu ku ku. You're more than I deserve."

"Stop that." Dororo said.

"What?" Kururu asked.

"Stop beating yourself up inside." Dororo said, "I've completely forgiven you. You should forgive yourself."

"Ku ku ku. I don't know if I can." Kururu said.

They wandered out of the lab. They went to the actual houses living room. The pekoponians weren't there. They had left to go to Momokas mansion.

(Dororo)

They sat on the couch. After a minute, Dororo scooted closer and snuggled up to Kururu. Kururu froze, then put an arm around Dororo. Dororo looked up wanting to kiss Kururu. Someone coughed. It was Giroro. Dororo felt his face turn a deep scarlet in embarrassment, and he sat up quickly.

"Hope you two don't mind me being here." Giroro said.

He sat down on the floor and started cleaning his gun like he usually did. He was also staring icily at Kururu, who glared back. Dororo didn't know what to do. He didn't want his friends to hate each other like this. He was very close to flipping his trauma switch. Dororo noticed Kururus gaze softened and he took Dororos hand, making Giroro seem even angrier.

Dororo wasn't mad at Giroro; He was just trying to be a good friend. He just didn't know what to do about it. He was going to start panicking and saying random things. He just knew it. Kururu squeezed his hand reassuringly, making Dororo calm down.

"Kuu ku." Kururu said, "Maybe we should go somewhere else. Kuu ku ku ku."

Kururu left and, after a backwards glance at a very angry Giroro, Dororo followed.

(Giroro)

Dororo followed Kururu out of the room like a lost puppy. Giroro knew Kururu would hurt him again if they kept this up. Everyone knew Kururu had a reputation about being sadistic, unlikable, creepy, and mean. Dororo should know better than to be with someone like that. Giroro was only looking out for him. He also did not like Kururu.

(Kururu)

As much as Kururu disliked Giroro, he was right to be angry with him. Kururu had hurt Dororo. Dororo had forgiven him without a second thought, but still…

"It'll be fine." Dororo reassured Kururu.

Kururu kept walking until he reached his lab. He and Dororo went inside. It was where Kururu spent most of his time and where Dororo was spending a lot of time too. There were some seats in the lab. Kururu and Dororo sat down next to each other; Well, actually, Dororo was snuggled up to him like he was before. Soon, Dororos eyes closed and he fell asleep. 'How long did he stay up watching me last night?' Kururu thought.

Kururu let Dororo sleep beside him. He used the time to think. Why did Dororo forgive him so quickly and unconditionally? Kururu didn't understand it. He couldn't figure out why. Dororo was so kind; More so than Kururu thought he could ever be.

"Kururu." Dororo murmured.

For a moment, Kururu thought he'd woken up, but then he noticed that Dororos eyes were still closed. Kururu actually smiled at that. There was a knock on the door. Kururu got up, making sure Dororo was still asleep. He went outside the lab. Giroro stood there.

"We need to talk." Giroro told him.

"Kuu ku ku ku. Alright." Kururu said.

"You need to stay away from Dororo." Giroro told him.

"Ku ku. Who? Me? Ku ku. Who says so?" Kururu asked.

"Me." Giroro said.

"Kuu ku ku ku." Kururu laughed, "Dororo doesn't seem to want me to stay away from him. Ku ku ku."

"You're no good for him." Giroro said.

Kururu didn't respond. He knew it was true.

"Ku ku ku ku." Kururu tried to laugh it off.

"You think this is a joke?" Giroro asked angrily.

"No. I don't." Kururu said seriously, "I might not be good enough for Dororo, but he still wants me around."

Kururu also knew this was going to turn into a fight. Giroro had his gun, and Kururu had his headphones, but, Giroro was considerably stronger than Kururu, and he still had the cut on his head. If it came to a long fight, Kururu knew he would lose.

* * *

**AN: Okay then, click the magical blue button…What? Where'd it go? Now there's just a box! A plain boring box! Oh, well, it'll have to do. I'll just give it a cool name. Type in the…text box of…um…magical-ness…and review! (I'll work on a name for the box.)**


	14. Tears

**AN: I updated, look! Please review to tell me what you think of this, and thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far. Awww. :3 this story is just becoming so cute and slightly sad. It's going sooo well I can't believe it. The writing of this story is going so well, you can expect an update at least once a day. I've gotten fast at typing.**

* * *

(Dororo)

Dororos eyelids slowly lifted up. Then his eyes snapped open as he realized that Kururu wasn't there. He sat up and looked around the lab. Kururu wasn't there. He heard sounds from outside. Dororo got up and jumped into the ceiling. He almost couldn't believe what he saw when he got out of the lab.

"Stop!" Dororo yelled at Giroro and Kururu.

Kururu stopped for a moment, then had to defend against Giroros attacks. Dororo wanted to go into trauma mode, but now was not the time for that. Dororo drew his katana and dashed toward Giroro. He wasn't going to harm him; He only wanted to make him drop the gun. With a flash of light off the blade of the katana, the gun dropped to the floor. Dororo turned to Kururu, took his hand, then went back inside the lab, leaving Giroro with a look of shock on his face.

Dororo found a first aid kit and started treating the small cuts and scratches.

"Thank you." Kururu said quietly.

Dororo ignored him. After, he went to the nearest wall and allowed himself to flip his trauma switch. He didn't want his friends to fight. He could tell that if he hadn't stopped the fight, they would've seriously injured each other.

(Kururu)

Kururu had been thinking about the things Giroro had said. As much as Kururu hated to admit it, Giroro was right. Then Dororo started crying. Kururu started to go over to him, but stopped and turned around. He walked sadly away to a different part of the lab. Kururu wanted to comfort Dororo, but he had no idea what he was supposed to do now. He was…confused.

(Dororo)

Dororo stopped crying after a while. He stood up and tried to wipe the tears from his face. He couldn't find Kururu in the lab, so he walked out. He walked around the base and found no one. 'Where did everyone go?' Dororo thought.

He went up to the house and caught a glimpse of Giroro going into his tent outside, but he didn't want to talk to him. The pekoponians were out for school. 'Where did everyone go?' Dororo thought again, this time slightly panicky. He went back down to the basement, and found Keroro, Tamama, and Mois in a closet.

"Dororo!" Keroro said as he tumbled out, "You wouldn't believe what happened! Giroro said he was going to fight Kururu. We tried to stop him, but he locked us in the closet!"

"But the door was unlocked." Dororo told him.

"Really?" Keroro said, "W-well, we assumed it was locked."

"You could say, not seeing the obvious." Angol Mois said.

"So what happened?" Keroro asked.

Dororo explained how he stopped the fight.

"Has anyone seen Kururu?" Dororo asked afterwards.

"No. We were kinda in a closet the whole time." Tamama said.

"Oh." Dororo said, "Well, I'm going to go find him."

Dororo left them to find Kururu. Maybe he'd missed him in the lab?

(Kururu)

"Kuu ku." Kururu laughed to himself.

He was in a secret room he'd built into his lab. He was sitting on the floor, tears preventing him from seeing anything through his glasses. He mentally cursed himself for being so weak. He was Kururu; he wasn't supposed to cry. But he kept thinking about the things Giroro said. Kururu couldn't change; The recent incident showed that. Dororo deserved someone who was caring and kind. Not Kururu. He deserved better.

"Kururu!" Dororo called.

Kururu heard him, but he didn't get up or respond.

"Kururu, are you in here?"

Kururu buried his head in his arms.

"Kururu!"

Kururu didn't move. Suddenly, the blue ninja appeared beside him.

"Kururu! Were you in here the whole time?" Dororo asked.

Kururu didn't look up or respond. He just wanted to be left alone.

(Dororo)

"What's wrong?" Dororo asked, putting a hand on Kururus arm.

He pulled his hand away, noticing that it was wet. Tears.

"Kururu, get up." Dororo said.

Kururu mumbled something.

"What?" Dororo asked.

"I said leave me alone." Kururu said more audibly.

"Kururu, what's wrong?" Dororo asked again.

"Ku. Just leave me alone!" Kururu almost shouted, raising his head.

Dororo stared disbelievingly. Kururu told him to leave, but he couldn't. He could see that Kururu was hurting inside and he needed help, no matter what he said. Dororo kneeled down next to him so that he could face him. Kururu wouldn't look him in the eye though. He could tell he was looking at something else through his glasses.

"Kururu, you know you can trust me." Dororo said, "Tell me what's wrong."

Kururu mumbled a few words. Dororo could hear "…not good…you deserve better…". Then it clicked. Dororo made Kururu look at him.

"Listen," Dororo told him, "You aren't bad. You're the only one I want to be with. Kururu, I love you."

Kururu looked away, making Dororo feel awful. He just felt like his heart was being pulled apart.

* * *

**AN: Awww. Okay then, review in the box of awesomeness! Tell me what you think. I'm also open to ideas and/or suggestions. Glad you guys like it so far!**


	15. Apologize

**AN: So sorry, but this is a short chapter. This was tough for me to write, so I hope you like it.**

* * *

(Giroro)

Giroro sat in his tent with his cat. There were actually two reasons for the fight. One was that he and Dororo had been friends since childhood, and he didn't want to see Dororo hurt…again. The second reason, was that he hated Kururu. Kururu was always using him as a guinea pig for his dangerous experiments. But it was mostly the first one. Dororo just forgave him like that, and now he followed Kururu around like a puppy follows its master. It seemed like Dororo needed Kururu around and Kururu was just using him. What Giroro didn't know, though, was that sometimes, Kururu needed Dororo around to keep him from falling.

(Dororo)

Dororo pulled Kururu to his feet. He then gently took Kururus glasses off and wiped the tears from his face. Dororo pulled his mask down and gave Kururu a quick kiss, then he put his mask back.

"Ku. I l-love you too." Kururu told him.

Dororo replaced his glasses. They walked out of the small room.

(Giroro)

Giroro went to the basement of the Hinata house. He sat down with Keroro and Tamama and apologized for shutting them in a closet, but he thought they could get out by themselves considering the door was unlocked. He sat there, cleaning his gun, when Dororo and Kururu walked into the room. Giroro was surprised.

Dororo walked in first holding Kururus hand. Kururu was just following Dororo while looking down at his feet. It was switched. Kururu glanced up toward Giroro, then looked down again.

"Kururu, are you okay?" Keroro asked.

"Ku ku. I'm fine." Kururu said, but there wasn't any of the confidence in his voice that he usually had.

"You don't look fine." Tamama pointed out.

"Ku, shut up." Kururu told him, though it didn't have an edge to it.

"So why are you here?" Giroro asked.

"I need to talk to you. Alone." Dororo said.

It was like Kururus confidence went to Dororo.

"Fine." Giroro said, standing up.

Kururu stayed in the room. Dororo and Giroro walked out of the room. Giroro closed the door, and when he turned around, Dororo hit him. The only thing that registered in Giroros mind in that instant was, "What the…"

"What did you say to him?" Dororo asked.

"W-what?" Giroro stammered.

"When you two fought." Dororo said, "You told him he wasn't good enough for me."

"I…" Giroro said, surprised by Dororos anger.

"Well, he believed you." Dororo said, tears in his eyes, "He was already sorry for what he did, and now he believes what you said. Now you've hurt both of us. Are you happy now?"

"I wasn't trying to…" Giroro said.

"You weren't trying to hurt me, but you were trying to hurt Kururu." Dororo accused.

Giroro felt bad. He hadn't thought before. He was so stupid.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." Giroro said.

"Apologize to Kururu, not me." Dororo told him.

Dororo went around him and went back into the room. He closed the door behind him, leaving Giroro standing in there.

* * *

**AN: Yeah! Go Dororo! The more reviews I get the faster I'll write, so keep reviewing and use the box of awesomeness! Now, I have some more typing to do…**


	16. The End

**AN: *sniff* This is the end of the story. The last chapter. I'm really glad you people liked this story, and that I got a ton of reviews. Don't worry, I'll be sure to keep writing more Sgt. Frog/Keroro Gunso fanfictions. I think I'll write another pairing fic. Sigh. Well, I hope you enjoy the ending.**

* * *

(Kururu)

Kururu was sitting on the floor by Tamama and Keroro. He was trying to act like he normally did, but he wasn't doing a good job. He wondered why Dororo and Giroro left the room. Then Dororo came back into the room and sat next to him. Dororo looked like he was on the verge of tears. Kururu put a hand on his back reassuringly. Giroro came in soon after with an ashamed look on his face.

"Hey, Kururu." Giroro said.

"Ku ku ku. What?" Kururu asked half-heartedly.

"About what I said," Giroro mumbled, "I'm sorry."

Tamama and Keroros mouths dropped open. Kururu was surprised too. He never thought Giroro would apologize to _him_. A bit of the old Kururu came back.

"What was that?" Kururu asked.

"I said I was sorry." Giroro said.

"Kuu ku. I still can't hear you." Kururu teased.

"I am sorry." Giroro said rather loudly, "I shouldn't have said it and I'm sorry."

"Kuu ku ku ku." Kururu chuckled.

Then Kururu began to feel bad again.

"You were right though." Kururu said almost inaudibly.

At this point, Keroro and Tamama were watching like it was a movie.

(Dororo)

Dororo sighed. Giroro had apologized, but the damage was done. He stood up and offered a hand to Kururu. He took it and they went back to the lab. Kururu sat down. He resembled Dororo in trauma mode.

"Are you alright?" Dororo asked.

"Ku. Yeah." Kururu replied, though he didn't look okay.

"You're not, are you?" Dororo stated.

"No." Kururu said after hesitating for a second.

Dororo wrapped his arms around Kururu.

"I know what you're thinking and I don't care." Dororo said.

"But-" Kururu started.

"You shouldn't care either." Dororo told him.

"Kuu ku ku ku. You're right. I shouldn't, should I?" Kururu said, "Kuu ku ku ku. I can't believe I let this go on for so long."

"Glad to see that you're back." Dororo said.

"Kuu ku ku ku ku." Kururu laughed.

(Kururu)

Kururu felt a lot better. If Dororo thought he was good enough, then he was. Kururu thought he was so stupid for moping around so long. Kururu tried to stand up, but since Dororo didn't let go of him, they both toppled over. Kururus glasses flew off, so he couldn't see more than a few inches in front of his face, but he felt Dororo land on top of him.

(Dororo)

Dororo realized that he was actually straddling Kururu. Then the others walked in. He jumped up and clung to the ceiling, blushing madly behind his mask. Kururu sat up and started feeling around for his glasses, eyes closed. When he found them, he put them on and looked around. Dororo was still upside-down on the ceiling. He let go and landed next to Kururu.

"Sorry." They both said at once.

"D-did we interrupt something?" Giroro asked, even more red in the face than usual.

"No!" Dororo said quickly, "Why did you come here?"

"W-we can come back later if y-you…" Giroro stammered.

"No, we weren't…why are you here?" Dororo asked, blushing even more.

Dororo was so glad he wore a mask.

"We just wanted to see if you two were okay." Keroro said.

"Kuu ku ku. We're okay." Kururu said, standing up and adjusting his glasses, "Ku. My glasses are cracked."

"Alrightly then." Keroro said.

There was a very awkward silence. The five of them stood there. Then Kururu walked away to find a new pair of glasses.

"Well, um, we'll just leave you two _alone_ then." Keroro said.

The three frogs went out of the lab. Dororo sat down and sighed.

"That was embarrassing." Dororo mumbled.

"Kuu ku ku. It wasn't that bad." Kururu said, "But maybe that was because I couldn't see what was going on at first. Ku ku."

Dororo could feel his face color turn back to normal. After that, they spent a couple hours in the lab, then they went to Dororos home to escape the others.

(Kururu)

The two of them sat in Dororos room. Dororo started watering the flower.

"Ku ku. You kept the flower." Kururu said.

"Of course I did." Dororo said, "You gave it to me, and it is beautiful."

Kururu smiled.

"Ku ku ku ku." Kururu chuckled.

"What?" Dororo asked.

"Ku ku ku. Nothing." Kururu said.

"What? What is it?" Dororo asked again.

"Ku. It's just that you seem to like flowers so much." Kururu told him, "Ku ku. And you look…cute…"

"Thanks, but I look the same as ever." Dororo said.

"I know. Ku ku." Kururu said.

They both looked up when they heard a small "awww" sound. Then…

"Shhh! They're going to hear us."

"Shut up."

"Isn't it cute though?"

"It's just weird."

"I think it's sweet."

"Shhhhh!"

"Well, what do you know…"

Kururu sighed. They just couldn't leave them alone, could they?

"You know, ku ku ku, just because you whisper, doesn't mean we can't hear you." Kururu said.

"Dang it." Keroro said as he came out of hiding.

There was Keroro, Giroro, Tamama, Koyuki, Natsumi, Fuyuki, Momoka, Angol Mois, and Saburo. Kururu felt his face heat up. They just had to bring everyone. Kururu was amazed that they hadn't noticed them sooner. Dororo looked even more embarrassed than before, due to the amount of people and keronians there.

"How long were you guys there?" Dororo asked.

"Not too long." Keroro said.

"Wow. I never thought Kururu had a soft side." Saburo teased.

"Ku ku ku. Shut up before I wipe your memories clean." Kururu told them.

"It's so sweet." Koyuki said.

"The creepy frog and Dororo? It's just odd." Natsumi said.

"Sarge, maybe it wasn't a good idea to spy on them." Fuyuki said.

"Ku ku kuu. I'll wipe your memories clean later." Kururu said.

"What? We're sorry! Don't erase my memory." Keroro pleaded.

"Ku. It doesn't matter anyway." Kururu said.

Kururu went closer to Dororo, and pulled his mask down, making sure the others couldn't see his face. Then Kururu kissed him softly and put his mask back in place. Kururu tuned to face the others.

"Kuu ku ku ku." Kururu laughed at their shocked expressions.

"Awwwww." They said in unison.

(Dororo)

Dororo almost felt like he was going to collapse. Partially from everyone staring, and partially because Kururu just kissed him in front of everyone. He wasn't complaining, but…

"I didn't know you could be so…un-Kururu like." Keroro said.

"Kuu ku. Don't get used to it. I'm only nice to Dororo. I don't care about the rest of you." Kururu stated.

Kururu just said he cared about Dororo, in his own way. Dororo grabbed Kururus hand.

"C-can y-you guys leave?" Dororo asked shyly.

There was a pause.

"Sure, Dororo. We can take a hint." Keroro said, "You two want to be _alone_."

Dororo blushed. Everyone left.

"I'll make sure they leave you alone." Koyuki said as she walked out.

When they were absolutely sure that they were alone, Dororo reached out and took Kururus glasses. He looked into Kururus green eyes. Dororo felt his mask being taken off. Kururu leaned in and they kissed. Dororo wouldn't be forgotten ever again.

(Kururu)

Kururu didn't know how Dororo managed to make his heart soften towards him, but he was glad that he did it. His hand moved up to caress Dororos face when the two broke apart. He thought he'd never trust anyone, but here he was. And, he liked it.

* * *

**AN: Awwwwww! :3 Happy Ending! Well, this is the end of this, but please review and tell me what pairing I should do next, or you could send me a private message.**


End file.
